College Applications
by bookworm432
Summary: This was just a oneshot that I wrote because I was bored. I got the inspiration from my sister because she tried to write a college fic. It was her first fanfiction so it sucked, but isn't everyones first one awful?


**Hey guys! This was just a oneshot that I wrote because I was bored. I got the inspiration from my sister because she tried to write a college fic. It was her first fanfiction so it sucked, but isn't everyones first one awful?**

**Please review with any mistakes you find. I am a pretty horrible typer so there very well may be many mistakes. Even if you just see something that could have been written better I appreciate constructive criticism. One of the great things about fanfiction is that you have as many editors as people who read it!**

College Applications

A Percabeth Fanfiction

All characters belong to Rick Riordan

Annabeth's POV

"What about this one?" I asked Percy. "They have a good program for teaching."

"Can you really see me, a dyslexic, ADHD, seaweed brain, as a teacher?" Percy asked, a doubtful look on his face.

"Good point," I agreed. i continued to scroll through college websites.

Percy and I were searching for a college for him. I was going to Harvard but I wasn't getting my hopes up about him going with me. We were looking for somewhere close enough that we could see each other everyday and maybe even share an apartment. This was proving to be difficult. They're weren't many colleges close enough and within those colleges we had to find one that offered a major that Percy was interested in.

"How about this one?" I asked.

Percy peaked over my shoulder at the screen of my laptop. "Too far," he frowned. "I doubt we'll ever find the perfect college." He flopped back onto the bed where he was sitting above where I was sitting in my grey beanbag chair.

"We will eventually," I assured him.

"Can we please take a break?"Percy asked with a puppy dog face.

"No, Seaweed Brain. We have to find a college in these next two weeks."

"We've got two whole weeks. Please?' Percy pleaded.

What the heck, I figured. Sally and Paul were out so Percy and I would have most of the evening to ourselves. Why not make the most of it?

"All right," I conceded, trying to show my disapproval of the idea on my face. I was happy Percy had suggested it but he didn't need to know that.

I sat my laptop on the floor next to me and stood up. Correction: tried to stand up. My legs wobbled and I would have fallen back into my chair if not for Percy catching me.

"I could have caught myself," I told Percy. I knew I was wrong but my pride refused to let me admit it.

"Sure," Percy said. He knew I was lying.

My cheeks turned pink.

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked in sympathy for me.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he agreed.

We walked into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and Percy went to pick a movie.

"How does Wrath of the Titans sound?" Percy asked, not looking up from the DVD rack.

"Fine," I said, flipping on the tv.

Percy put in the disc and sat down next to me on the couch. We turned so that Percy was sitting with his back against the armrest of the couch and I was sitting in between his legs. We turned out the light and covered ourselves with a CHB sweatshirt blanket.

o0O0o

A bright light shone in my eyes.

"No, wait, turn it off. They're sleeping," a voice whispered. The light went out but it was too late.

"Wha- who's there?" Percy asked his hand reaching for his pocket that held Riptide. The light switched back on.

"Sorry, baby," Sally apologized, walking over and kissing Percy's forehead.

"It's okay Mom," Percy said. I stretched and yawned.

"You guys should go to bed; it's almost midnight," Sally informed us.

Percy sat up a little causing me to as well. I peeled the blanket off of our laps and stood up. I draped the blanket over the back of the couch as Percy stood. He stretched and yawned. He kissed his mother goodnight then took my hand and led me to his room. It was technically his room but we shared it. Neither of us could sleep without the other because of the nightmares. It's not like we were doing it sneakily either. Sally knew full well what was happening and was totally okay with it. It's not like we were having sex or anything.

I grabbed my pajamas (an old camp shirt and some sweatpants) and my toothbrush and went to the bathroom. When I came out Percy was already lying in his bed waiting for me. He held up the covers so that I could climb in.

"Goodnight, Wisegirl," Percy said as I snuggled up against him.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," I whispered as I fell asleep.

We hadn't found a college for Percy, but he was right. We had two whole weeks. And besides, even if we couldn't find him a college we could still find a way to be together. At the end of the day that was all that mattered. Being with him.


End file.
